The development of dental prostheses has focused on both longevity of operation of the prostehtic device as well as effectively anchoring the prosthetic device while causing the least possible harm to existing healthy teeth. Various unsuccessful attempts have been made to fulfill these requirements. In fact, the previously used prosthetics are either too flimsy or too sturdy for proper application, and may be difficult or even impossible to accurately adjust during usage.